


Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple

by PrimalScream



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female squirting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little bit of nondescript blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Y'all know the drill with me by now. I like to get Q laid





	Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple

She’s standing at the sink washing dishes in the shortest pair of shorts he’s ever seen, he can barely manage to keep his eyes off of her ass and thighs. He’s nearly salivating at the remembered taste of her. She’s not helping matters by swaying to the song that’s playing through the radio, her hips circling, grinding reminding him of just how beautifully she can move under him. Every once in awhile she’ll toss a filthy grin over her shoulder when no one else is looking. She’s about to drive him mad. He’d known touching her once would never be enough. Not him for him, not for her. 

It’s been a week since the last time, she’s done everything but crawl into his bed to try and entice him. He’s found one excuse after another to be gone day after day but not today. Today they’re all here, his presence requested. He can smell her in the air, the thick scent of her arousal clinging to the inside of his nose making his cock throb with a desperate need to have her. He wants to push her over that sink, press his cock deep inside of her. He can picture it so clearly, those fucking shorts around her ankles, her back arched, her hips pushed out, the sound of her cries ringing out, he knows exactly how wet she’d be for him.

He’s startled out of his daydream by the feel of her straddling his lap. He’d been so engrossed in his own thoughts that four people had managed to the leave the room and he’d not even noticed. The chair creaks with their combined weight but she seems unconcerned. Her hands cradle his face, “They’re gone, probably for hours. Whatever shall we do.” She grinds down against him and he hisses at the friction on his cock, “Why don’t you tell me what you were just thinking about so hard.”

He slides his hands up her bare thighs, the skin soft and warm under his palms. He nuzzles into her neck, “Having you over that sink.”

She forces his head back so that she can lick down his neck, she bites at him, sharp little teeth stinging into his flesh, “Sounds good to me. Or I could ride you in this chair.”

His hands glide up her back under her tank top, “Or we could do both.” He says as she licks across his chin. 

She hums as she rocks against him, he can feel the heat of her through both sets of clothes. He undoes the button on her shorts, pulls down the zip and slips his hand inside. She’s bare under the denim, hot to the touch and already wet and swollen, so eager for him. His fingers flick over her clit and she gasps. He lays her back on the table behind them, pulling her shorts down and off before getting his mouth on her. 

He moans at the taste of her, strong and dark on his tongue. Her hands clutch at his head, her feet planted on the table as she grinds herself against his mouth, “So fucking good.”

He licks down, lets his tongue unfurl inside her and she cries out, pulls him closer, rolls her hips against his face as she begs, “Harder. Yeah, just like that. Fuck me.” He loves the way she wants it, the way she’s not even remotely afraid of him. He gives her everything she wants, flicks at her clit with his fingers, his tongue pistoning in and out of her as she gasps above him. He feels the first tremor of her approaching orgasm, feels her inner muscles start to flutter around his tongue, she cries out, her legs coming around his head as she shudders above him, her slick flooding his mouth. He can barely wait until she’s coming down before he’s standing up and ripping his pants open, he doesn't bother to push them any further than his thighs before sliding home with a guttural moan. He presses his head to her chest, his mouth open over her tank top, licking at her nipples through her top and bra. She’s so wet and silky and hot around his cock

God, what she does to him. Takes all his reason and turns his good sense into a driving need to have her. She gives him tunnel vision so that all he can see is her, all he wants is her. His senses are overwhelmed, his body feels like an inferno, his cock so hard he aches.

She reaches down, yanks her top up and off and then his hands are working the clasp of her bra. Once undone she tosses it the same direction as her top and then she guides his mouth back to her breast. He licks over her slowly at first, long swipes of his tongue as his hips swivel in a tight figure eight. She hums, her eyes closing blissfully as she rocks with him. He spends long minutes alternating between licking and sucking at her nipples until they’re pulled into stiff peaks before he applies his teeth. 

She gasps, her hands holding his head against her breast. Again he alternates between the two until she’s panting, her body restless with need. Her legs wrapped tight around his hips, urging him on, “You feel so good.”

Her arms wrap around his shoulder, her entire body is holding him. Her back arches as she clenches down around him. His orgasm slams into him by surprise, his body shaking, his cock pulsing inside her. He grinds into her, emptying himself completely, shivering as aftershocks rocket through him. He drops to his knees, his nose running along the crease of her thigh as he scents the two of them together. He licks a long slow stripe down the center of her and she cries out, her hands clutching at the edges of the table, her body convulsing. He moans at the combined taste of them, he’s quickly becoming addicted to the way she sounds and the way she feels. He slides his tongue into her, licks at the thick essence of them both. He fucks her slowly with his tongue, long draw out, hard thrust back in. Her back arches, her hips rocking against his face.

Her body shivers, her legs falling open. She undulates under him, pressing herself closer, her slick sliding down his chin. A low rumbling purr works its way up his chest vibrating her from the inside and she nearly screams as he curls his tongue up and rubs. She gasps, her hands clamping around the sides of his head, “Oh fuck…too much. Oh god, fuck, Quinlan.” Her whole body is shaking and tense. He vibrates his tongue faster, his fingers sliding quickly over clit. 

Her breath chokes off in a silent scream, her body rigid as she comes, he feels a hot stream of it streak his cheek. She wails helplessly, convulsing with one hard spasms after another, her body nearly coming off the table as he strokes her through it. He doesn’t waste time. He slams into her, the heat of her making him moan as he fucks her hard and fast. He’s on the edge before he even realizes it and she tips him over with the rough rake of her fingernails down his chest. His nipples caught and twisted under her fingers. He grinds in, his cock jerking inside her as he folds over her, his chest nearly heaving. He hums softly as he buries his face in her neck. The scent of her blood as intoxicating as the scent of her sex. She turns her head, moves her hair out of the way and elongates her neck. He knows he shouldn’t but it’s not a temptation he can resist, not with her pussy still clutching at his cock and her hands sliding over his back and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. 

The rich, coppery taste of her hits his senses and his eyes slam closed as pleasure suffuses his entire body. She shifts under him, mewls at the sting but doesn’t try to pull away, instead pulls him closer. Her hips undulate, he can taste the way she wants him, he can taste the pleasure she’s still riding, she squeezes down on him and between the hot grip of her pussy, and the taste of her blood he’s coming again weakly, bliss rolling through him. He pulls free from her neck, panting and nearly dizzy as sensation makes him weak kneed. He lets his forehead drop to her chest as she soothes him with gentle strokes of her fingers over his back and head. He pants against her, his body sated for now, but already he can feel the low simmering need for her starting to build again. If he’s not careful he’ll have her under him again before the day is out.

He helps her upstairs and when he tries to leave she pulls him down next to her and he can’t say no.


End file.
